Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus and a method for controlling a communication apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Regarding communication between two communication apparatuses each having two types of wireless communication functions, a technology is now known of using a first wireless communication function to exchange therebetween a parameter for a second wireless communication function, and thereby achieving easy establishment of wireless connection via the second wireless communication function. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-204239 discloses that a personal computer reads a telephone number recorded on a RF tag embedded in a mobile telephone, and communication between the personal computer and the mobile telephone is performed based on this telephone number. It is also known that a digital camera having a wireless LAN communication function and a proximity wireless communication function uses the proximity wireless communication function to provide a smartphone with a parameter required for establishing wireless LAN connection, and thereby achieves easy establishment of wireless LAN connection with the smartphone.
Among digital cameras equipped with the proximity wireless communication function, some cameras can go into a power saving state in which power supply to the proximity wireless communication function is stopped. When a smartphone is brought into the proximity of a digital camera that is in the power saving state, the proximity wireless communication function operates by transforming the magnetic field generated by the smartphone into electrical power, and provides an interruption notification to a power control CPU of the digital camera. Upon receipt of the interruption notification, the power control CPU causes the digital camera to recover to the normal state, and starts power supply to the proximity wireless communication function. After that, the digital camera can perform processing corresponding to the cause of the occurrence of the interruption notification.
It takes a certain amount of time from when the interruption notification occurs to when the digital camera recovers to the normal state, and the smartphone may be moved apart from the digital camera during this period. If this is the case, the digital camera, which has recovered to the normal state, may not be able to find out the cause of the occurrence of the interruption notification, and may not be able to perform appropriate processing. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-204239 does not take the power saving state into consideration, and cannot address such a problem.